Justin: Turbo Rocket
by Takutomo no Miko
Summary: Justin goes to the Pokemon world.


_This fanfic is made for my best friend Z...For her new Justin web-page.. I hope she likes it and I just want to say she a really good friend to have...She was always there for me and I just to say... THANKS Z!!! You're the coolest!_

"Justin: Turbo Rocket"  
by ServoMoon 

One day on a Saturday TJ, Cassie, and Justin were talking. 

TJ: Well, everything is going good. 

Cassie: Yep. 

Justin: Well I wish something cool would happen. 

Cassie: Isn't he so cute when he talks like that? 

TJ: Oh boy. 

Justin: Thanks Cassie! 

This Monster comes down. 

WideEye: HAHAHA! Now I have you Rangers! 

TJ: Let's do it guys! 

Justin: ALL RIGHT! 

TJ: SHIFT I... 

Justin: STOP! Let Cassie say it! 

Cassie: Hmm.. Okay! SHIFT INTO TURBO! 

Cassie turns into the Pink Turbo Ranger, TJ turns into the Red Turbo Ranger, and Justin turns into the Blue Turbo Ranger. 

TJ: Let's do it! 

WideEye: Yeah, well watch this! 

WideEye throws this black power beam at Cassie. Justin sees and he runs over there and pushes Cassie out of the way and gets hit by it. He gets thrown in a blue portal to another world! 

Cassie: JUSTIN! 

TJ: He's gone! 

Cassie: How could you?! 

WideEye: I did my job. 

WideEye disappears. 

Cassie: JUSTIN!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Justin falls on something. 

Justin: AHH! Where Am I? 

Girl: Get off! 

Justin: Oh, sorry. Who are you? 

The people stand up...And then they say something. 

Girl: Whatever it is you want to ask us... 

Guy: The answer we'll give is society's sympathy. 

Girl: For the sake of preventing the world's destruction... 

Guy: For the sake of protecting the world's peace. 

Girl: Penetrating the evils of truth and love- 

Boy: We are the lovely charming villain roles. 

Girl: Musashi.... 

Guy: Kojiro... 

Girl: Wagering the galaxy, we're Team Rocket! 

Guy: White hall -- We're waiting for a white tomorrow.. 

Nyasu: Nya, what? 

Justin: AHHH! That cat just talked! 

Musashi: Yeah, he does that a lot. 

Kojiro: Where did you come from kid? 

Musashi: Shut up Kojiro! He fell on us.. So it's pay back time! 

Justin: Well I didn't mean too. 

Nyasu: Too late kid.. 

Kojiro: Yeah, you'll pay for that! 

Justin: A...a.... SHIFT INTO TURBO! 

Justin turns into the Blue Turbo Ranger. 

Justin: I don't really what want to do this, but... 

Kojiro: AHHH!!!!! 

Musashi: Wha-Wha-What?? 

Nyasu: Hey guys, maybe we can use him to get Pikachu.. 

Kojiro: Yeah. 

Musashi: Nice plan Nyasu! 

Justin: HEY! What are you doing? 

Musashi: Well listen Kid.. We don't want any trouble.. Maybe you could help us with something? 

Justin powers down.. 

Justin: With what? 

Kojiro: Will you see there are these bad kids and they took some of our Pokemon.. 

Justin: Huh? Pokemon? 

Musashi: Yeah. 

Justin: POKE.... MON? What's that? 

Nyasu: That's me, I'm a Pokemon! 

Justin: Wow, really? Are there any others like you? 

Kojiro: Of course, lots! All different ones. 

Justin: Oh, okay! Hmm.. Okay I'll help! 

Kojiro: (yells) Yes!!!! Oh.. Umm...Thank you! 

Justin: Sure thing... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile Satoshi and his friends are eating. 

Satoshi: This is good Takeshi! 

Takeshi: Thanks Satoshi! 

Kasumi: Yeah, it's good! 

Takeshi: Here Satoshi, some of my Pokemon food for Pikachu. 

Satoshi: Thank you Takeshi. Here you go Pikachu 

Satoshi gives Pikachu the food. 

Pikachu: Pika... Pika.... 

Right on a hill Team Rocket and Justin spy on them. 

Justin: That's them? 

Musashi: Yes.. They took our little Pikachu from us... 

Kojiro: Our poor little Pikachu!! 

Justin: But it looks happy with them. 

Nyasu: Shut up kid! That's our Pikachu not their's! 

Justin: Okay, okay. Don't get so mean about it! 

Musashi and Kojiro hit Nyasu. 

Musashi: Don't bother with him.. We just want our little Pikachu back. 

Kojiro and Musashi start crying and hugging each other. 

Justin: Okay, okay, I'll help! 

Musashi: (evil smile) Oh you will? Thank you!!! 

Justin: Here I go! 

Justin jumps down the hill and runs over to a tree. 

Kojiro: Musashi? Do you think he really will get us Pikachu? 

Musashi: Yes I do! He's so dumb he will. 

Nyasu: Well we'd better have a back up plan if he doesn't get it, nya! 

Musashi: (yells) I KNOW THAT! 

Back at Satoshi and the others, they are all ready to go. 

Satoshi: Well all set everyone? 

Kasumi: Yep! 

Takeshi: Okay, all set! 

Satoshi: Okay Pikachu let's go! 

Justin walks out and stops them. 

Justin: Stop right there! 

Satoshi: Huh? 

Takeshi: Who are you? 

Kasumi: (hearts in her eyes) HE'S SO CUTE!!! 

Justin: I'm Justin Stewart, the blue ranger! I'm here to take back that Pikachu you took from those nice people! 

Kasumi: Oh!! Wow, he's so so so Cute! 

Takeshi: Stay back Kasumi! 

Satoshi: My Pikachu? 

Justin: Yeah, you took that from those two nice people! 

Satoshi: Hm... 

Pikachu: Pikachu? 

Justin: I won't let you get away with it! 

Justin gets his Turbo Key out. 

Justin: (yells)...SHIFT INTO TURBO! 

Justin turns into the Blue Turbo Ranger. 

Kasumi: WOW!!! 

Kasumi has heart eyes and looks at Justin.. 

Kasumi: Ahh!!!! 

Takeshi: A..aa.. What's that?!! 

Justin: Give me Pikachu!!! 

Satoshi: Pikachu, thunder shock! 

Pikachu runs over and shocks Justin. 

Justin: AHHH!!!! 

Justin's power powers down when he falls. 

Kasumi: SATOSHI!!! Why did you do that to my love?? 

Justin: Huh?... ....I'm not your love... 

Satoshi: This is my Pikachu! 

Justin: But the talking cat and... 

Takeshi: Talking cat? 

Satoshi: Nyasu?? 

Satoshi/Kasumi/Takeshi: TEAM ROCKET! 

Justin: Team Rocket? 

Kasumi: They're just no good at all. 

Takeshi: Right. 

Satoshi: They've been trying to get my Pikachu forever! 

Kasumi: Where did you come from? Somewhere far away or something? 

Justin: Yeah, I'm from another world I'm pretty sure. See I'm a Power Ranger, and this Monster put me here. 

Satoshi: Power Ranger? 

Takeshi: Do you know how you get to your home? 

Justin: No. 

Then this fog goes all over... And these shadows come out. 

Musashi: Whatever it is you want to ask us... 

Kojiro: The answer we'll give is society's sympathy. 

Musashi: For the sake of preventing the world's destruction... 

Kojiro: For the sake of protecting the world's peace. 

Musashi: Penetrating the evils of truth and love- 

Kojiro: We are the lovely charming villain roles. 

Musashi: Musashi.... 

Kojiro: Kojiro... 

Musashi: Wagering the galaxy, we're Team Rocket! 

Kojiro: White hall -- We're waiting for a white tomorrow. 

Takeshi: You! 

Ash: Team Rocket! 

Pikachu: Pika!!!! 

Justin: Ahh... Sorry but I'm confused. 

Musashi: Well look at it as this...We use you because you had that power thing.. so we though you would be useful and get as that Pikachu.. But you didn't! Oh well, time for plan B. 

Satoshi: Plan B?? 

Justin: Hold it! You mean I was working with the bad guys?? 

Kojiro: Yep! 

Musashi: Doesn't anyone ever listen to our motto? 

Justin: AHHHH!!! 

Kasumi: What are you up too! 

Nyasu jumps behind Pikachu, pulls out a bag and puts pikachu in it. 

Pikachu: Pika!!!.... 

Satoshi: Pikachu! 

Kojiro: Pikachu is ours now!!! Isn't that right, Musashi? 

Musashi: Yeah! 

Nyasu: That's right, and you can't do anything about it! 

Satoshi: I choose you, Fushigi Dani!!!! 

Satoshi throws a pokeball and Fushigi Dani comes out. 

Fushigi Dani: Da-ni?? 

Musashi: Arboku, get these kids! 

Kojiro: Metadogers, go!!! 

Metadogers: Do? 

Arboku: Charboku! 

Satoshi: Fushigi Dani, razorleaf now! 

Kojiro: Metadogers, Smoke Screen! 

Fushigi Dani uses his razorleaf on Team Rocket.. But Metadogers uses his smoke screen and Team Rocket Disappears. 

Satoshi: (yells) PIKACHU!!! 

Fushigi Dani: (sad) Fushi! Dani..... 

Kasumi: Don't worry Satoshi, we'll get Pikachu back. 

Takeshi: Yeah. 

Satoshi: Right! We'll work as a team! 

Justin: And I'll help you! I helped them to get Pikachu and I'm sorry.... 

Kasumi: See isn't he cute!!! 

Satoshi: It's not your fault, don't worry about it. Team Rocket would have found some other way otherwise.. 

Justin: Right. Let's go! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Elsewhere Team Rocket hides out. 

Kojiro: ALL RIGHT!!! We got Pikachu! 

Musashi: Yeah, now nothing can stop us!! 

Pikachu: Pika!!!!!!!!!!!!! chu!!!!!!!!! 

Nyasu: Oh shut up you guys. They might be coming here. 

Kojiro: Don't worry about it Nyasu they won't find us. 

Musashi: Yeah, yeah, they won't find us! 

Justin: Oh yeah? Well I found you!! 

Musashi: WHAT?!!! 

Satoshi: Good work Pidgeoto.. 

Kojiro: You'll never get get Pikachu back!! 

Justin: I will stop you!! SHIFT INTO TURBO! 

Justin turns into the Blue Turbo Ranger! 

Nyasu: AHHH!!!!! It's here again!! 

Kasumi: AHHH!! HE'S SO CUTE!!! LOOK AT HIM!!! 

Satoshi: Hey what about me? Don't you think I'm cute? 

Misty: Don't play your self Satoshi! You're not cute... You still owe me a bike! 

Takeshi: That's right Satoshi! I'm the cutest one! 

Justin: Hey guys let's do this! 

Nyasu jumps and hits Justin. 

Satoshi: I choose you, Fushigi Dani!!!! 

Satoshi throws the pokeball and Fushigi Dani comes out... 

Ash: Fushigi Dani.. Razorleaf Now! 

Fushigi Dani: Dani dani! 

Fushigi Dani uses his razorleaf and throws it at the bag. The bag is destroyed and Pikachu comes out. 

Justin: TURBO GUN! 

Team Rocket: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Justin fires his gun and hits Pikachu.. 

Satoshi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! PIKACHU! 

Pikachu: Pika....Chu!!!!! 

Justin: Sorry! 

Nyasu: Let's get out of here! 

Kojiro: Why!!!!! 

Musashi: Let's go, Kojiro!! 

Nyasu: Catch you later fools! 

Takeshi: Get back here! 

Team Rocket: YANA KANJI! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Satoshi: Are you okay Pikachu? 

Pikachu: Pika!!! 

Kasumi: Pikachu is okay! 

Justin: I'm sorry, I was aiming at Team Rocket. 

Takeshi: That's okay! 

Satoshi: Yeah, you got Pikachu back! 

Kasumi: Did anyone ever tell you..You're Cute!!!! 

Justin: Aa.. Yeah! 

Kasumi: Okay well do you have a Girlfriend? 

Takeshi: Oh Boy..and she says I'm bad..Look at her.. 

Pikachu: Pika?? 

Satoshi: Yeah! 

This black hole appears and Cassie yells for Justin. 

Justin: Cassie!! 

Cassie: Justin! Come on this won't say open!! 

Satoshi: You'd better go before you hunt any more Pokemon! 

Justin: Sorry! Really! 

Takeshi: It was nice meeting you.. 

Kasumi: (crying) Do you really need to go?? 

Justin: Aa.. yeah.. 

Justin jumps up and goes in the hole. 

Kasumi: I'm going miss him.. 

Satoshi/Takeshi: Oh boy!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Back on Earth! 

Cassie: Are you okay? 

Justin: Yeah! 

TJ: That's good where did you go? 

Justin: I want to this Pokemon world and I was working with Team Rocket and then I helped Satoshi and his friends and there was this girl who keep saying I was cute!! 

Cassie: Ohhh!! That makes me mad... That girl calling you cute.. I'm the only one who can call you cute!! 

Justin: It's okay Cassie... She's in that other world. 

TJ: Yeah, let's just go home. 

Cassie: (yells) But Justin is my cute boy! Not that girls!!!! 

They all walk home.. But Cassie is still yelling.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The end! 


End file.
